se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Antonis Samaras/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Antonis Samaras - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Greece’s Prime Minister Antonis Samaras, left, and Germany’s Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier smile during their meeting at the Maximos mansion in Athens, Friday, Jan. 10, 2014. (AP Photo/Thanassis Stavrakis) Angela Merkel - Antonis Samaras.jpg| Angela Merkel - Αντώνης Σαμαράς. Photo: Αντώνης Σαμαράς Πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδας>/ref> Francia * Ver Antonis Samaras - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Former Greek PM: ‘My Goal is to Ensure Greece’s European Course’. GreekReporter.com Antonis Samaras - François Hollande.jpg| French president François Hollande with Greek PM Minister Antonis Samaras in Athens. Photograph: Marios Lolos/Xinhua Press/Corbis Países Bajos * Ver Mark Rutte - Sin imagen.jpg| L-R) Prime minister Elio Di Rupo, Dutch Prime minister Mark Rutte, Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras and deputy minister to the President for European Affairs of Cyprus Andreas Mavroyiannis attend a working luncheon at the Gamle Logen hosted by Norway's Prime Minister for the EU leaders while they attend the Nobel Peace Prize Award Ceremony at Oslo City Hall on December 10, 2012 in Oslo, Norway. Zimbio Europa del Sur España * Ver Antonis Samaras - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Antonis Samarás y Mariano Rajoy. EFE Grecia * Ver Antonis Samaras - Kostas Karamanlis.jpg| The current and former Prime Ministers Antonis Samaras and Kostas Karamanlis recently met at a dinner hosted at the home of… Tovima Antonis Samaras - George Papandreou.jpg| Greek prime minister George Papandreou (left) welcomes Antonis Samaras, leader of the main opposition conservative New Democracy party, to his office for a meeting before his televised address. Photograph: Pantelis Saitas/EPA Antonis Samaras - Lucas Papademos.jpg| The new premier, Lucas Papademos, center, said Greek participation in the euro zone “is a guarantee for the country's stability.” Credit Simela Pantzartzi/European Pressphoto Agency Antonis Samaras - Panagiotis Pikrammenos.jpg| Newly appointed Greek prime minister Antonis Samaras (right) shakes hands with outgoing caretaker prime minister Panagiotis Pikrammenos (Reuters) Alexis Tsipras - Antonis Samaras.jpg| Una foto impresa puesta a disposición por la oficina de prensa del partido Nueva Democracia que muestra al partido conservador líder de Nueva Democracia Antonis Samaras (L) conversando con Alexis Tsipras (izq.), líder del partido de la coalición izquierdista SYRIZA en su oficina en el Parlamento griego, Atenas , Grecia, 07 de mayo de 2012. El nuevo líder de la democracia, Antonis Samaras, cuyo partido fue el primero en las elecciones generales de Grecia con un 18,87 por ciento, visitó al presidente de la República Karolos Papoulias el lunes y recibió el primer mandato exploratorio de tres días para intentar formar una coalición gobierno. EPA / WILLY ANTONIOU / FOLLETO Italia * Ver Antonis Samaras - Mario Monti.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti and Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras met on Sept. 21. GreekReporter.com Antonis Samaras - Enrico Letta.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras (left) welcomes his Italian counterpart Enrico Letta at the Prime Minister's office in Athens on Monday (EPA) Antonis Samaras - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Los primeros ministros de Grecia e Italia, Antonis Samaras y Mateo Rentis, cortejaron a sus esposos durante 2,5 horas en el centro de Florencia. El primer ministro italiano ha servido como alcalde de la histórica ciudad italiana. M24 Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Antonis Samaras - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| (L-R) Finnish Prime Minister Jyrki Katainen helps Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras during a family photo of the European Union leaders summit at the EU headquarters on May 22, 2013 in Brussels. Photo - AFP / Lehtikuva Reino Unido * Ver Antonis Samaras - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron conversa con el griego Antonis Samaras y la alemana Angela Merkel en una reciente Cumbre del Consejo Europeo. La Razón Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Antonis Samaras - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (L) with Greek PM Antonis Samaras. GreekReporter Fuentes Categoría:Antonis Samaras